Doctor, who?
by jennygoesrawr
Summary: What will happen when the 9th, 10th and 11th Doctor meet? along with other companions.
1. Chapter 1

''Get down!'' screamed the Doctor as his sonic screwdriver beeped angrily at the door.

Rose and Donna were hidden under the table, hiding from the ferocious beast that was yet to be uncovered. Bombs and lazers smashed into the walls, reflecting into the opposite direction hitting yet again other walls making the room filled with never ending crash, bang and wollop noises.

Martha and Mickey had each others hands in theirs as their backs were faced to the safest part of the room. The Daleks and Cybermen both attacking each others species from outside.

''It's started again, hasn't it?'' Rose screamed to the Doctor implying another Doomsday obviously scared that she'd loose the Doctor once again.

Jack was behind the Doctor being his bodyguard of some sort, protecting the man he loved from the most strongest species in the whole Solar System. His gun was armed and ready to shoot the next Cyberman or Dalek to smash through the windows.

Amy and Rory were near Mickey and Martha, obviously confused at this new bizzare man who calls himself the Doctor.

One of the walls started banging as a hammer began to fracture the cement breaking the wall into pieces and created a massive hole in the wall. Dust and soot filled the room and the room fell into a deep silence. A man dressed in leather stepped through, he wore a burgandy coloured sort of v top with a leather jacket on top. His eyes were old but his face was young.

''What?'' asked the Doctor as he stepped towards this unusual man.  
''Hello again.''  
''But you're?...  
''Just one before you, it appears.'' the man said  
''How are you here, I'm you... after uh you?''  
''Yep, and theres one after you too but he seemed to have gotten lost downstairs.''

Jack stood up smiling, he seen two Doctors in front of his eyes. It was like heaven.

''Doctor.'' he nodded his head and saluted him.  
''Jack.''  
''Stop it.'' the 10th regenaration mimicked as he brushed his hands through his thick spikey hair.  
''Good to see you again.'' Jack said as he hugged the 9th generation.

Rose stood up confused along with Donna, Amy and Rory.  
Mickey smiled.

''I don't understand?'' said Donna who slowly became closer and closer to Jack.

Suddenly, another crash occured. This time, the 11th generation slammed opened the door that the 10th Doctor had tried so hard to open with his screwdriver.

''Only me, aha..er... There seems to be a spillage of...'' he suddenly became aware of the situation.  
''stuff?...''


	2. Chapter 2

**''stuff?...'**

'  
The two Doctors stood next to each other looking more confused than they've ever been - which wasn't a normal thing for them as they've seen other species ranging from Bannakafalata to the Absorbaloff. On the bright side, Rory and Amy seemed pleased to see their Doctor.

''What?''

''Yes, um... Amy! Hi!'' he waved at both Rory and Amy feeling more awkward than ever as he had to explain what the spillage was.  
''Yes, what was I saying? Spillage, ah yes. The spillage.. um, there seems to be a sort of tank in a near office and uh, yes I was eating some biscuits, shame they weren't those Jammie Dodgers I really like but I was eating these weird biscuits and then there was this smell...''

''What was it?'' the 9th generation stood his ground and asked the question on the tip of everyone elses lips.

''Hydrofluoric acid. It spilled over the floor, it's on it's way to sinking through the ground allowing the cybermen to make their way up.''

''One question, who and why were they keeping Hydrofluoric acid in a nearby office?'' The 10th Doctor added.

''Nevermind that!'' Jack shouted pointing his gun towards the door.

The 11th Doctor put his hands up, not noticing a cyberman smashing his feet onto the ground floor making his way to the door.  
''How can you not hear a cyberman?!'' Rose shouted pulling him away from the door.

Martha and Mickey both got out their guns also pointing the the silver robot making his way to delete everyone.  
''How are you here?'' The 10th Doctor asked

''How are youuuuuuuu here?'' The 11th echoed asking him the same question

The 9th Doctor stood and shook his head in embarrisment of the two imbisils that he would one day become.

Rory and Amy hadn't seen a cyberman before, so they were clueless on what was about to happen to them.

''Get down!'' Jack shouted as he fired his gun towards the cyberman stood in the doorway, not knowing the gunshots would also catch one of the flying Daleks from outside the office window.

''DELETE, DELETE, DELETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

''EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!''

''WELL, IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU ALL!'' screamed the 11th Doctor in a high pitched girly voice.  
The other two Doctors shook their heads and tutted as they wrapped their arms around most of their companions except for poor Donna who was still concentrating on Mr Harknesses behind not noticing the world could end anytime soon.

''DELETE!''

''EXTERMINATE!''

A loud bang occured, leaving the room full of smoke, and dust once again.

Had they survived? Why are the Doctors in the same time period? Will Donna ever snap out of it? Find out next time...


End file.
